Hn Means I Love You
by Plywood-Monster
Summary: The abandoned party and the unopened jar of tea leaves now thoughtlessly forgotten... Hinata vaguely wondered when he had started the processes of undressing her, but those thoughts were quickly overpowered by the enigma that was Sasuke Uchiha.


Hi everyone! I've decide to start writing on F.F again, after about 2 years ^_^' And I wanted to put this short little one shot together to kind of get me started back up! Also this fic is probably 97% lemony goodness and only about 2.4% plot! (trust me, you don't want to know where the other .6% comes from!) & in this fic, Sasuke isn't as much as a traitor/ asshole as he is in the actual series. Enjoy!

"Sasuke," Hinata called out lightly as the two of them made their way down the dimly lit hall to his apartment. "D-don't you think it was a little r-rude that we left their p-party like that?" The old team 10 (mainly Ino) had thrown a small get together at the local bar. After a few hours of begging from Naruto's side and a few threats from Sakura's end, Sasuke was finally talked into going with Hinata. It wasn't long before he realized that he had made a mistake. He cursed the person who thought it was a good idea to buy Rock Lee an entire bottle of sake. And the people who agreed that alcohol and karaoke were a good combination.

"No." Sasuke simply stated as he struggled briefly with the lock, before pushing the door open. He allowed Hinata to walk in ahead of him, before stepping inside and shutting the door behind them. "Everyone was too damn drunk to notice that the dobe and that Inuzuka idiot weren't even sober enough to construct simple sentences, let alone take part in a karaoke contest." He murdered scornfully. Hinata giggled at the memory of Kiba and Naruto gripping the same microphone and mumbling slurred words of what she hoped were lyrics to a song. Her attention quickly turned to Sasuke as she watched him saunter into their room before closing the door behind him.

Casting his sour attitude off as a "Sasuke thing," Hinata simply shrugged her shoulders and tossed her jacket on the couch. Hoping to at least brighten his mood…well as much as one could brighten the mood of someone such as Sasuke, she then ventured in to the kitchen, keen on preparing a pot of hot tea for them to share. Little did she know that the man in the next room had other intentions.

After a few minutes, Hinata let out a small "eep" of surprise as two pale hands snaked around her slim waist. Instantly, her body became a big ball of tension in response to the sudden contact. Her fingers unconsciously tightened their grip around the unopened jar of tea leaves, all while an unhealthy shade of red consumed her soft features.

Immediately realizing the affect that he was now implementing on the girl, Sasuke released an audible sigh and placed his head on her shoulder in defeat, his body now flush against her back. He assumed that after 2 ½ years into their relationship the shy heiress would have at least gotten use to his touch. Not to say that she didn't enjoy it, Sasuke mused silently as his mind drifted back to the many nights in which the girl's back would arch in pleasure in response to his ministrations. And in the end, tonight would be no different. He just needed her to relax and let loose.

After a few moments, Hinata had regained her composure and allowed her body to relax in his hold before returning to her tea preparations. But it didn't take long for the pale eyed beauty to notice the effect that the man was currently having on her body. The way his steady breath caressed the sensitive skin at the base of her neck sent chills down her spine. She let out a small gasp when his lips nipped lightly and his skilful tongue darted out to lick the flesh there. But his hands. His sinful hands that seemed to have a mind of their own were the things that were causing her the most trouble. She moaned softly as they gently prodded her hips in a rhythmic manner before dipping between her thighs and moving up to cup her round breast. He rubbed the fabric directly above her nipples with the pads of his thumbs ever so lightly but just hard enough for her to feel the tingling sensations.

Part of her mind begged him to stop, and tell him that now was not the time, nor the place to be engaging in such activities. But the other half resented the fact that the fabric of her clothing was the only thing that separated the palms of his hands from her bare flesh. Her head turned to face him, and she was met with a fierce kiss. Her eyes went wide with shock in response to his sudden actions and her lips struggled to keep up with his quick pace, but after a while her eyes drifted shut and her lips moved in time with his. The girl let out a throaty moan that was muffled by his urgent kiss as their teeth clanked audibly and their eager tongues clashed in dominance. Sasuke smirked against her lips, slightly amused at her ability to keep up, causing Hinata to break the kiss from both confusion and lack of air.

"W-what's wrong?" she asked nervously, afraid that the raven haired boy was going to fault her for something. Instead of an answer, however, he only proceeded to adorn her exposed neck. With a soft sigh her head lolled to the side allowing him better access to her throat, and like a rabid dog his warm mouth latched on to her pale skin. He sucked and teased the patch of skin with his tongue and teeth, determined to leave her a temporary reminder of their night. And when he was done he pulled back to marvel at his work, deeming it "a job well done." Upon realization of her new mark (that she would now have to explain to her father), Hinata was about to protest, but her words were lost when he moved his head ever so slightly so that he could lick the sensitive spot just below her ear. He then proceeded to move back down the length of her neck with lustful kisses and stopped once he reached her now exposed shoulder. Hinata vaguely wondered when he had started the processes of undressing her, but those thoughts were quickly overpowered by the enigma that was Sasuke Uchiha.

The pale-eyed heiress mewed softly in response to his subtle actions, the abandoned party and the unopened jar of tea leaves now thoughtlessly forgotten.

"Now, what was that you were saying Hi-na-ta?" he asked in an almost teasing manner, his voice pronouncing each syllable as if he were testing her name out for the first time. Not giving her a chance to answer Sasuke proceeded to drag her blouse from her creamy shoulders. She made an attempt to move her arms so that he could remove her shirt, but was stopped in her tracks when a distinctive ripping sound filled the air. Hinata looked down just in time to see him sheath his kunai and watched as the unwanted article of clothing fell to the floor.

The usually timid girl narrowed her pale eyes in annoyance. A look that many people would declare to be very "un-Hinata-like." This act caused the girl to realize just how much of the stoic Uchiha had rubbed off on her. But, Sasuke knew that look all too well, as he thought back to the many times he had destroyed her clothing in his haste to feel her heated skin.

Hinata was about to explain to him that she could have easily gotten out of her shirt without him ruining it, but her words were soon lost in her throat when his eager hands moved to the clasp of her bra. The raven-haired boy's attempt was all but carried out when the shy girl in his arms pulled away. She quickly looked up to find a very peeved Sasuke glaring down at her in dissatisfaction, but she could clearly see the look of dejection and hurt in his dark eyes. He remained silent and unmoving, meaning that he wanted an explanation. Clearly embarrassed, Hinata pressed her face in his chest and mumbled a faint reply.

"Come again?" Sasuke muttered through gritted teeth, deciding that if they prolonged this event any longer he would take her right there on the counter tops.

Looking up to face the raven haired ninja, Hinata stumbled over her words a bit before finally repeating her response. "Ano, I d-don't thing the ki-kitchen is the best p-place to do…th-this." She whispered shyly, as a deeper blush consumed her features with each word. When the stoic man did not respond, the girl in his arms continued her panicked explanation, her voice rising higher with each stutter.

With a mechanical roll of his eyes, Sasuke grabbed the rambling girl by the shoulders and brought his mouth down upon hers. Deciding that if she continued with her rambling, sleep would overcome him and his current desires would become a thing of the past.

Hinata's eyes slowly shifted closed as she released a heart-felt sigh at her lover's ministrations. And even through their thick fog of lust, she couldn't help but realize that this time their kiss was slower and more passionate. Their lips meshed slowly with one another and their tongues danced together with ease. Thoughtlessly Hinata's hands trailed up his pale neck and found their way to his thick head of raven hair while his fingers absent mindedly drew patterns down the sides of her waist. After a few moments, the young couple finally separated due to lack of air, much to their disliking. After breaking the kiss, Sasuke grabbed the dazed girl by the hand and headed for their bedroom, deciding that the cold tiled floor probably wouldn't be the most comfortable place to spend the night after a heated love-making session.

When the two entered the bedroom, they immediately engaged in a frenzy of kisses and touches, each nibble and each moan setting the other's skin ablaze. Hinata gasped slightly in both pain and pleasure as Sasuke roughly grasped her hips and pulled them against his own. Hinata could feel Sasuke's hardened desire against her front and fought the urge to whimper… she wanted Sasuke to feel how bad she wanted him as well. Needing more contact, the pale-eyed girl began to grind her hips in want, causing the man before her to groan in pleasure. It wasn't long before Sasuke too longed for more contact, and Hinata didn't have a chance to register what was happening before his skillful fingers found the waist line of her skirt. With little effort he pulled it past her waist and down her slim legs leaving the heated girl in nothing but her bra and panties. A matching, lacy, lavender set he admired thoughtfully as he sat back to admire the beauty before him.

Not liking the fact she was being analyzed or that she was wearing little to nothing while Sasuke was fully dressed, Hinata pulled away from her dark-eyed lover. Slightly confused, Sasuke eyed the girl in front of him before noticing that her hands were currently gripping the bottom of his shirt in an attempt to remove it. Quickly, he obliged to her efforts and the problematic article of clothing was thoughtlessly cast aside. Immediately after this, Hinata's eager hands flew to her lover's bare chest, caressing his toned abs before moving up to kneed his pale chest. Much to her delight, Sasuke's breath hitched slightly when her nimble fingers moved to tweak and pluck at his exposed nipples. After a few moments, Hinata's hands moved down to rest at the waist line of his pants and her mouth took over. At first her ministrations were subtle and he sighed uncharacteristically as she moved to trace feather light kisses across his chest. But it wasn't long before her actions evolved into something more vindictive as her tongue darted out to trace eccentric patterns from one nipple to the other. She drew back slightly to blow on the wet skin, giving Sasuke heated sensations in more places than one. A low growl emitted from Sasuke's chest, momentarily causing Hinata to jump up in shock.

Upon catching the pale-eyed girl by surprise, Sasuke's lips captured hers in another hot kiss. Smirking against her lips, Sasuke hooked his thumbs through the fabric of her lace panties and then continued to drag them from her hips and down her slim legs. Not long after, her bra was added to the growing collection of clothing on the floor. His eager hand moved to her bare hips, while his other one dipped down to cup her womanhood. He was met with a patch of silky violet curls, slightly dampened by her undeniable desire. He placed his thumb on the sensitive bundle of nerves at the top of her sex, enjoying the tiny mews that she gave him in response. As he started to add pressure with his thumb, he slowly slid two nimble fingers into her sleek folds. Not wishing to break this act, Sasuke slowly backed the whimpering girl toward the bed, holding her to him as her knees buckled against its edge and they fell upon the duvet comforter. In their new position, he pumped her dripping sex slowly, and quickly decided to replace his agile fingers with his hungry mouth. His tongue darted out, piercing her with quick movements as one of his hands reached out to toy with her soft breast and the other began to put pressure on her swollen nub.

Hinata could feel the warmth and the tightness in the pit of her stomach as she chanted his name in soft breathy moans. And it wasn't long before she hit her climax, her juices flowing to the awaiting mouth below. Sasuke accepted her wholeheartedly while he massaged her hips, allowing her to ride out her orgasm.

After wiping his lips with the back of his hand, Sasuke gazed up at the trembling girl before him. She presented to him a sight to behold. Her milky eyes were fogged with a look of undying lust, her face was flushed a beautiful shade of red, and her lips held a twinge of purple from their many kisses. Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted and he was caught off guard when her small fingers reached down to fiddle with the elastic of his boxers, causing his now erect member to twitch in anticipation. Silently, he allowed her petite hands to slowly slide the unwanted garment past his hips… painfully slow. His breathing grew heavy from the friction of the fabric as she slowly slid the boxers down the length of his manhood. Not known for his patience, Sasuke let out a low growl that ended in a hiss when his lower desire finally sprang free and her smooth palm gripped his length.

Finally hoping that she could get one up on the stoic Uchiha, Hinata pumped his burning erection with long even movements, silently enjoying the way his breath would hitch with every subtle squeeze and jerk. Acting on impulse, Sasuke's hips bucked into her awaiting hand and his dark eyes crossed in pleasure. He figured that it wouldn't be long before he reached his climax, but being the gentleman that he was, he wasn't going to give way first and let her have her way just yet. Too wrapped up in the heat of the moment Sasuke finally realized that Hinata was speaking to him.

"Do you like this… Sasuke-kun?" the pale-eyed girl repeated in a small, yet seductive voice, her hand not slowing down its menstruations.

Instead of answering, Sasuke immediately pulled away from the woman under him, much to his displeasure. At first, Hinata was confused by his actions, but she quickly noticed that both of them were now completely rid of all of their clothing and his calloused hands gripped at her creamy thighs.

She was ready for him he noted as her toned legs moved to rap themselves around his waist. He could feel her heat radiating from her dripping womanhood as he positioned his throbbing erection at her entrance. His concentration as well as his train of thought was broken when her small hands reached up to cup his face. Immediately their eyes locked and they met in one last lustful kiss before Sasuke plunged deep within her core.

Hinata's eyes widened at the sudden motion and Sasuke waited momentarily for her to get use to him. Slowly he began move his hips until he reached a steady rhythm, enjoying the way her wet folds seem to clutch at his length with each thrust. His pace soon quickened as he began to pound into her with force He watched as her breast shook with each movement and loved the way her breath hitched with each hard thrust. He grunted as her hands reached around to his back, her nails raking over his rippling muscles.

"S-Sasuke…ahh p-please!" Hinata attempted before letting out a throaty moan. "I'mm a-ahh..about t-" Before she could finish, Hinata exploded in a wave of pleasure, Sasuke's name falling from her lips. After a few more thrust, Sasuke came quickly behind her, grunting out her name between gritted teeth. He continued to thrust into, more slowly a few times in order to allow both of them to ride out their climaxes.

Completely exhausted, Sasuke's bent his arms on the bed so that they rested on either side of her shoulders and his head bent down to rest at the crook of her neck, keeping in mind that he didn't crush her under his weight.

Feeling like they were made of jelly, Hinata's limbs fell from the dark eyed man above her and a small smile graced her lips as he slowly moved down beside her to wrap his arms around her waist. The two remained that way until their haggard breathing had finally begun to relax. It wasn't until a few moments later that Hinata chose to speak.

"Sasuke…" Her voice was slightly hoarse, but she knew that he had heard her.

He replied with a simple "Hn," meaning for her to continue.

"I- I love you." Again, she knew that he had heard her by the way his body had shifted ever so slightly. After that, the hardest part was waiting for him to reply. It was always like that with him.

Hinata's ears picked up the faintest mumble before he kissed her forehead and left her with only the sound of his light snores. Her lips quirked into a small smile, although she wasn't quite sure what he had said, she was sure it was somewhere along the lines of "I love you too." She would have to ask him in the morning.

-Fin~

The end! Hope you liked it and all of its smutness! Review please!


End file.
